One big messed up family
by madi.marcus
Summary: They have all become one big family now. There is bound to be prob. tho.


p.o.v. Sesshoumaru

after so many years of war how I found peace amazes me. "hey sesshoumaru"inuyasha called, " you need anything I'm going into town?" as he yelled this I thought of rin and how she was outgrowing her clothes well I might as well have him pick up a new out fit for her. "yea get rin a kimono, medium." when inuyasha dident respond I just figured that either one he dident hear me or two he just dident respond. I started walking to the house try and get some more sleep I tossed and turned all night. " hey sesshoumaru will you help me with the firewood please?". To tired to argue with her I gave in. "sure.".

I walked over to the firewood and picked up the ax I raised my arm to swing at the wood but before my arm could think about going down- "AHHHH! SESSHOUMARU!". The scream came from the woods. "what was-" I ran to far away from kagome before she could finish her question. as I make my way deep into the black wood I start to see figures of humans. As I got closer what I saw could have killed me. There stood a naked ginta over my precious rin. One hand holding her mother the other one pushing her body down. Tears were streaming down rins face. I could feel my eyes turning red with hate. I pulled my sward out and jumped toward ginta. He was then pined up to the tree with my sward to his throat. "sesshoumaru." As the angelic voice slowly reached my ears my eyes went back to normal. A long silent pause drifted over us. "koga!". A annoyed looking koga came running to the scene but his look soon changed when he saw the issue in front of him. "what the hell is going on here?" koga asked. "get him out of here before I rip his face off."

p.o.v. Inuyasha

damn I leave for one fricking hour and someone gets raped. As I walked with the blue and green silk kimono's in my hand. I saw kagome in the distance I then hid the green kimono in my jacket. As soon as she saw me she came running forward. "oh my god inuyasha rin has been raped!".What the hell. "what-by who?" she hesitated with the answer to my question. "ginta." okay this had to be some cruel joke. "the gay one?" I was so confused at this point. "no the bisexual one! Yes the gay one". Okay so the gay wolf rapes the underage human...yep still not making sense. I walked away from kagome trying to organize my thoughts. After walking along the village for a while I ran back into kagome again... Great. "INUYASHA how dare you walk away from me!" I swear all I heard was "nag nag nag nag nag". "just tell me where sesshoumaru and rin are." she hesitated again wondering if not she should tell because I walked away from her the first time. "they are at the river. I would leave them alone tho-" I started walking away from her. "SIT BOY!" and pop goes the whezzle. "KAGOME!" the sound was muffled tho because my mouth was full of dirt and sand. Once I finaly reached the river rin was by the waterfall bathing while sesshoumaru sat and watched. "sicko she only 13." I jokenly said but he wastent in the mood for jokeing. "exacaly she is only 13 and she has been raped." I kneeled down to sesshoumaru and saw the true sadness burried in his eyes. Rin was like a daughter to him, the only daughter he will ever have. " sesshoumaru it going to be okay nothing will like this will ever happen again I promise"he slowly turned his head to me. "thhats not my point, she is 13 and she has lost her virginity. This could have screwed her up for the rest of her life" he had a point how would she go on from this. "inuyasha I dont think you know how I feel about this right now...what if it was kagome." and just then it hit me like a fright train. I pulled out the kimono that I bought rin. "here I got blue I heared to say it was her favorite color."

**madi: well I hope you guys like it! I know it was short but hey it was my first story okay.**

**Rin: why did I get raped in the story**

**sesshoumaru: and why is she like my daughter were a coulpe not family**

**madi : hey hey hey calm down its just the first chapter.**

**Kagome : why did you make me a b***h**

**madi : cause you are :)**

**inuyasha : HA!**


End file.
